Conventionally, an energy absorbing apparatus for a vehicle, particularly a truck having great weight, has unavoidably been very large in size, in order to absorb impact energy that might arise when it collides head-on with some obstacle. So there has been a problem that such a large energy absorbing apparatus cannot be provided at the front of a truck etc.
The object of this invention is to solve the aforementioned problem and to provide an energy absorbing apparatus that absorbs impact energy due to the collision of a vehicle by drawing through a die supported by either of the vehicle's body or frame a member adapted to be drawn therethrough when said body and frame move with respect to each other, supported by the other of the body or frame, in such a manner as to subject said member to plastic deformation.